Love
by QuoteMe
Summary: 5 oneshots or it will be when I decide to write them about the Potter Gang and Loooovve
1. Authors Note

**A/N Helllooo everybody! Erm, this story came to me when I was in the shower (which I am sure has painted a lovely mental image for you) any way, it is about Love as suggested by the title. I went onto (amazing website) and found the definition for the word "love" I then chose my 5 favourite definitions (there were like 17). I am gonna aim to write a chapter on each of the definitions. They will be from everything and anything Harry Potter, so I might mix it up e.g. One chapter might be about the trio, the next about the marauders. Basically this story is a series of oneshots :D**

**Have fun you crazy cats Xx**

**Oh yeah! I don't claim to own anything that you might recongnise from Harry Potter in this story, it all belongs to the absolute God that is JK Rowling, thank you miss!**


	2. Introduction

Love:

Definition:

A profound passionate affection for another

A feeling of attachment or deep affection

A person to who love is felt: beloved person; sweetheart

A love affair

Strong predilection, enthusiasm, or liking for anything

-

Life is centred on love. The ones we love the things we love, the places we love. Everyone loves someone or something. All we need is love.

"Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love." – Albus Dumbledore


	3. Passionate affection

A profound passionate affection for another

It was always him, and always would be him. No matter how hard I tried to get him off my mind, get him out of my head, he just wouldn't budge. We were connected in a way that tied our souls and destinies together. It wasn't love at first sight or any of that mushy crap that you read about, it was a friendship that flowered into something pretty special. And the strangest thing was, that until about 2 years before we started seeing each other as a couple, I hated his guts. I hated the way he would just talk to me casually, ignoring my attempts to flirt with him, to grab his attention. I hated the way that he took for granted that I was always there, and always would be there. I hated the way that he broke my heart. But most of all, I hated the way that even though I tried to hate him, my heart just didn't want to give up, it still wanted to beat his song, to thud to the rhythm of his food steps, forever and always beating...Ron...Weasley...Ron...Weasley.

It was, and is, a weird sort of fascination that I had about him, he was a mystery to me. I a muggle coming into a magical world, full of things that I yearned to understand, and him, knowing what he was from birth and wasting such a wonderful gift. It was just impossible for me to understand why anyone would want to waste what he was given, my parents cared little for my school work because they could not understand, they tried, but I knew that they just didn't get it, so I never troubled them with it. The only thing that I told my mum about school was the people that I hung around with and translated my grades into ones that she would understand. She was the one who first told me that I liked Ron. I brushed it aside at first, but the idea had been planted, and I nursed it, allowed it to grow inside of me and by the end of the summer that led into my sixth year at school, I knew. I knew why we always fought, why I could never stop thinking about him, why it hurt me so much to know how he struggled against the brains in the ministry of magic in the summer. Hurt me so much to know that he may not feel the same way as I did.

That 6th year at school was one of the worst of my life. It was the year that Ron got a girlfriend – Lavender Brown. Whenever I saw them together it was as if someone was cutting a whole in my chest where my heart was and it hurt. It hurt so bad that I could hardly breathe. The only way that I could think of coping with it was to not talk to him. I hardly ever talked to Harry, Ginny was my only friend at Hogwarts during this time and even though we were the best of friends, it was hard. In her face, I suddenly saw Ron. I heard Ron in her voice and


End file.
